Our Love
by XxthtgirlCecexX
Summary: Summary: After getting a record deal with Jimmy Star Austin and Dez left on tour leaving Ally and Trish behind with their broke hearts . A month later Ally geta a record deal with Dream records . Trish becomes her manager and sings a few songs with her. Soon Ally has to make a record with non other than Austin Moon and Dez has to record the video. While Trish helps her out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After getting a record deal with Jimmy Star Austin and Dez left on tour leaving Ally and Trish behind with their broke hearts . A month later Ally geta a record deal with Dream records . Trish becomes her manager and sings a few songs with her. Soon Ally has to make a record with non other than Austin Moon and Dez has to record the video. While Trish helps her out .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ally's POV

Trish and I got a call from he wanted to speak to us about something. As we entered his office he tolled us to sit.

"Well Ally Trish the reason I called you here is because of your new album I got a call from star records Jimmy wants Ally and two of his stars to make an album together. Now you will perform some songs together and some solo "

As soon as he said that my heart started racing I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Its Austin Moon Kira Star and Dez will be the director tomorrow we will start recording the album"

I gasped this can't be happening. First he broke my heart replaced me for song writer to Kira now he has to star on our album.

"Well that's fine umm ... I think me and Ally should go now bye"

Me and Trish ran out. I can't believe what I just heard.  
We got to our apartment.

"Trishhhh! What are we going to do" I yelled

"Well just I don't know I got it we moved on ok we don't need them sure it will be awkward but hey we just need to act normal not letting them now they broke us." She said

"Good idea ok Trish I think I already know how to sing our new song remember the one we sing together "

"Good now I'm going to take a nap" she said

I decided to just lay on the couch. If your wondering why me ,Austin,Trish,Dez separated let me tell you.

Me and Austin got together. So did Trish and Dez . A few months later Jimmy tolled Austin he was going on tour and Dez was going to direct all his videos . So then he broke up with me saying he couldn't do this relationship because he didn't wanna brake my heart I was hurt but agreed with him I tolled him we could still be friends and partners but he said he had got a new song writer that he and Kira got together and they were now partners. At that moment I just walked away with tears in my eyes he didn't even try to stop me .

So they left leaving us broken hearted. Now that I think of it that's a good name for a song .

As I was thinking our roommate Andy walked in she writes songs for me to.

"Hey Andy"

"Hey Ally watcha doing"

"Nothing gonna watch tv where were you at"

"I was out with Jackie by the way she said today is girls night" Andy said

"Great " I said sarcastically

And the night went on.

—

So what do you think should I keep going ohh and if I don't update its because I'm celebrating my birthday which is Aug,15 yay


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up feeling hungry for ...pancakes? It came out as a question. Anyways I brushed my teeth took a shower and decided what to wear.

I decided on black skinny jeans ,red shirt that flow at the bottom with black music noted, black flats and a black beanie. I looked good.

After making pancakes Trish woke up . Grabbed some and ate with me.

"So Ally called he wants us to get there and record our song before Austin and Kira , Dez arrive so let's get going. So you sing a song then we do our song"

"Ok "

(Skip the drive)

As we got to the recording studio . Only to find Austin and Dez there no Kira . Great I kept a cool face as I passed them they were sitting on the couch. I got to admit im kind of nervouse. Anyways.

Brandon the DJ greets us.

"Ally , Trish nice to see you let's get started why don't you go in the singing studio we'll be here listening" he said I nodded.

Brondon was in his twenty's he had brown hair and green eyes .

I went in the studio.

Brandon gave us the cue to sing.

I saw Austin staring at me but ignored him.

I started.

(Ally)  
I'm breaking down; gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an Etch-A-Sketch  
Mis labios dicen adiós  
No hay lágrimas en mis ojos

(Chorus)

I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
Contigo estaba dormida  
Más hoy despierto con vida  
Yo ya no volveré a caer, no  
Yo ya no volveré a caer, no  
(Chorus)  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On

(  
I broke the glass that surrounded me

(Ally) (a mi alrededor)

I ain't the way you remember me (ya no soy así)  
I was such a good girl  
Fui frajil pero ya no

(Chorus)  
I jumped the fence to the other side (pero estoy bien)  
My whole world was electrified  
Now I'm no longer afraid  
(Chorus)  
It's Independence Day  
(Chorus)  
Yo ya no volveré a caer, no  
Yo ya no volveré a caer, no  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On  
(Chorus)  
Everything is changing and  
I never wanna go back to the way it was  
I'm finding who I am and  
who I am from here on out is gonna be enough  
It's gonna be enough  
I'll never be that girl again, no  
Yo ya no volveré a caer, oh  
(Chorus)  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss Movin' On  
I'm movin' on.

Trish was clapping she was the one to show me spanish . I looked at Austin his face showed hurt. I felt guilty I shouldn't I'm simply singing what I feel he is the one that left me.

I came out.

Austin walked over.

"That was great" he said

"Thank you" I replied Trish pulled me aside .

"That was awesome you sang everything perfect" she said while smiling.

Soon Dez can over.

"Ally you sang really great" I nodded at him.

Brandon spoke up.

"Ally now you have to do the other song with Trish" I nodded grabbed her hand and went into the studio.

He once again gave us a cue not before I looked at Austin he was staring at me to than smiled I smiled back. Than started to sing .  
Mine and Trish dong.

(Ally)

Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do  
(Chorus)  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear  
(Chorus)  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
(Chorus)

(Trish)  
I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along  
(Chorus)

(Ally&Trish)  
Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
(Ally)  
Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

Brandon ,Dez,Austin clapped .

Trish was so happy . If I haven't mentioned in every album me and Trish do some songs together.

Just as I walked out Kira walks in. I can't believe I have to do an album with Austin and have his girlfriend sing with me I guess we'll have to see what goes on.

"Ally its so nice to see you" she says

"You to" its just so damm great I get to sing with my ex and his girlfriend how exiting (note the sarcasm).  
-

So did you like I know its not long enough but it will do right anyways today's my bday yay me.(note the sarcasm). Anyways  
1. Song is Miss Movin on by faith harmony.  
is Oath by Cher Lloyd

Hope you like. Sorry 4 my misspelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

After greeting Kira me and Trish went home . Now I want to explain a few things to you.

Now remember how I mentioned me and Trish had an apartment well after Austin and Dez left me and Trish decided to post a music video on the internet which Mr. Dream saw he gave us a record. After making a few albums we got a few checks we saved up and bought a huge apartment since there was 3 room we decided to get a roommate that's where Andy comes in.

Now your wondering what happened to my dad well he was ok with the whole thing I still work at Sonic Boom on my free time. My mom well she went to do a new book but in Egypt.  
(A/N that was made up)

Now about Trish singing well that was unexpected see one day I was practicing a new song she decided to help so we decided to make a best friend song during singing it she did a part which was a sort of fast part and well you get were I'm going now for bonuse we do a few songs on my albums.

Anyways back to the present. Trish was on her phone Andy was on the other couch while I say on an armchair.

Ally: "So guys what do we do I'm bored"

Andy: "While we could go out to eat I want chinese "

Trish: "yea I'm hungry to let's go"

Ally: " Which car do we take"

Andy: " Mine"

Trish: " let's change first" we nodded.

I put on a blue strapless dress that was tight on the to and it went flow in the bottom and some white wedges.  
When I got out Trish was wearing cheetah print tights and a black shirt that said "sassy". Andy was wearing white skinny jeans black heels and a pink shirt that had a black heart on it.

So we got out of the apartment into Andy's BMW we drove to a Chinese restaurant.

We got to a place called china star (A/N its real) .

It was big sort of fancy. We got a table and ordered we heard someone laugh really loud we turned to see who its was and . Oh my lanta Georgia it was Austin,Kira , and Dez. We instantly turned back around faster than the wind.

Trish whispered : " oh my god what the hell do we do"

Andy: " keep your cool girl remember act like you don't notice them simply ignore them or simply act normal when they come over which they are"

Oh god!

Kira: " Ally Trish its nice to see you again"

Trish: " Kira nice to see you guys this is our friend Andy"

Andy: " hello"

They nodded god can this get any worst .

Kira: " can we join you"

Oh god no . Before we could answer Andy cut in obviously knowing how we felt.

Andy: " sorry no we are waiting for friends"

Andy said while getting her phone out to txt some of our friends to meet us here.

Kira: " oh ok we'll just go back to our table"

Kira said we nodded Austin nor Dez had said a word .

Trish: " thank you Andy you saved us so whose gonna come"

Ally: " yeah Andy your the best"

Andy: " I know I'm the best and they should be here in 10 min oh and its Alec,Jane,Alex,Jessie,Liz,Mark,Justin"

Trish: " oh Ally , Alec is coming"

I blushed me and Alec have this crush on each other. He has brownish redish hair dreamy blue eyes and this cute smile.

10 min later

A group of people came in I instantly recognized Alec I motioned for them to come sit at our huge table I notice Kira,Austin and Dez staring.

Alec sat next to me Jane sat with Alex next to Trish and Jessie sat next to Andy with Justin sant next to each other Mark sat next to Andy . Jessie sat with Mark on my right. Liz sat next to Trish .

If your wondering how the others look let me explain. Jane is a short girl with blonde hair and brown eyes Mark has black hair green eyes Alex has brown hair and green eyes Justin has brown hair and blue eyes Jessie had brown hair and brown eyes although her hair was naturally black.

Alec: " hey Ally"

Ally: " hi "

He stared at me and I blushed Trish seemed to notice then the whole group started singing.

The group: " Alec and Ally sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage here comes Ally with the baby Craige "

I bet my face looked like a tomato at this moment .

Austin's POV

As soon as I heard what they wear saying I clenched my fist .

Yup its what you think I'm still in love with Ally I never fell out of love I don't even know why I'm dating Kira I like her just not in that way.

But Ally she's a different story . And that Alec guy is taking her away from me. I got to get her back just how?

If I wanted her back first I'm going to have to dump Kira and find a way to get Ally to trust me.

* * *

**So what do you think good bad is it to short if so sorry but its 4:39 am and im really tiered and sleepy so review love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's POV

Its bin a week and let me tell you a few things that have not bin going good for me.

First, Alec met a girl that is now his girlfriend. Second, Austin hasn't talked to me . That's great though. Third Trish decided to give Dez another chance that is awesome not that bad if you think about it.

Anyways a few things I'm happy about. Kira is gone she isnt doing the album with us .Oh and another singer is going to make another album with us did I mentioned me and Austin finished an album we are doing another one Mr. Dream won't tell us who it is only that they are 17 just like us.

Anyways I sorted my feelings out I don't love Austin Moon anymore he decided to walk away and now a few months later he thinks he can just walk right back into my heart but no I'm locking my heart I'm going to keep it away from him I've put my walls up and there's no ways he going back in.

Anyways today is the day we get to meet our new partner if you want to call it that. So we are all sitting on the couch that was in our studio well Dez,Austin, and Trish were sitting I was standing.

Soon Mr. Dream walked in with oh my pickles. AUSTIN MAHONE!¡!  
Trish squealed I was in shock.

Because let me tell you I have always had a mager crush on him .

"Ally ,Trish boys this is Austin Mahone he will be your new partner and if this album is a hit you all will be going on tour with Austin here" he said pointing at our new partner.

"Ally ally ALLY!" Trish screamed in my face .

"So I'll leave you all to get to know each other" Mr. Dream said

"Hi I'm Austin moon this is Dez"Austin moon said

"I'm ally " I said he smiled I could bet right now I have a dreamy face.

"I'm Austin Mahone "

"I know " I said he was cute if I don't say so myself .

I blushed at my thoughts .

Austin and Dez went to talk while me and Austin Mahone talked in the other side of the room.

"So your Ally Dawson the famous song writer and singer"

"And your the famous Singer who also writes songs" I said

"Yea Ally I know we just met and all but would you umm ... maybe want to hang out sometimes " I blushed I didn't expect him to like me back or ask me out.

"S-s-sure" I stuttered

"Why don't you give me your number I'll give you mine" he said after giving him my number  
the day kept going .

We discussed the plan for the album then went home I was exhausted I took a quick shower put my PJ's on and took a nap.

I was having a peaceful sleep until my phone started ringing . I got it checked the time on my clock it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Hello"  
I asked  
"Ally" it was Austin Mahone  
"Austin why are you calling at 4 in the morning" I asked  
"I'm sorry Ally it just I usually have to wake up early you were asleep I'm sorry i-" I cut him off.  
"Its ok Austin I think I'm going to go for a jog gotta keep in shape then I'm going to get home get ready to go to the st- I'm sorry I'm rambling" I said blushing I said  
"Its ok I was also thinking maybe I could pick you up later at to get breakfast at 8" he said  
"Sure I should be going" I said we said our goodbyes . I was smiling like an idiot. That's when I thought of some lyrics.

You got that fresh way of talking  
It could be four in the morning  
And you're making me trip  
My heart skip, skip the beat  
You know that this is amazing  
Please tell me why you're hesitating  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight.

Perfect now I have to get ready and go for a jog.

* * *

**Hey i know its just i love Austin Mahone so what did you think Review .Tell me if you think it was a good idea to put Austin Mahone.**

** Love, **

** Ya **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally's POV

After Austin Mahone dropped me off I walked in my house to see Trish looking at me .

"Spill" she said

"Ok so we went to ihop then went to a walking in the park it was chilly he put his arm around me to keep me warm we had so much fun until we almost kissed" I said

She squealed don't get me wrong I like him a lot but I just met him I'm not that kind of girl.

"I'll be back there's more"

I went into my room to get my book looked at my lyrics and wrote a new song .  
Got my keyboard out and started singing.

"Top Of The World"

You got that fresh way of talking  
It could be four in the morning  
And you're making me trip  
My heart skip, skip the beat  
You know that this is amazing  
Please tell me why you're hesitating  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

I hear the wind in the trees  
And I'm weak in the knees  
When you're holding me close  
Got tingling toes tonight  
You got me so elevated  
You wanna jump  
Why you waiting?  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
Begging you, begging you  
Begging you, begging you

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

Sitting on top of the world  
We will be, you and me  
We will be sitting on top of the world.

I went back to Trish who by the look on here face heard the song.

"So ally tell"

I tolled her how he called me how he took me out for breakfast and how we ended up splashing each other in a park pone than almost slipping when he cough me than we almost kissed.

"Ohhh MY GOSHHHH Ally you totally like each other" she said  
I blushed I mean who wouldn't .

"He asked me out on a date tonight" I said

"Well girlie that's gonna have to wait because we need to get to the studio go change. I nodded than left to pick out my outfit.

1 hour later

I had decided on a red shirt with 1D guys on there and some black pants with some red jordans.

Me and Trish soon left.

Austin Mahone POV (didn't expect this did ya)

I can't believe Ally agreed I like her a lot she a nice girl and we almost kissed . I asked her out again this time on a real date she said yes . I can't wait. But I can't stop thinking about the kiss.  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ally's POV

Me and Trish finally arrived as we entered I tolled Brandon that I was going to perform a new song just as I finished saying that Dez , Austin , Austin Mahone . Austin (Mahone) smiled at me and I blushed .

"Well guys we are about to start Ally will be starting" Brandon said. I kinda got nervous. I was singing a song to Austin Mahone and he'd be hearing me . I walked into the little studio to start singing Brandon started with some chorus.

"Top Of The World"

You got that fresh way of talking  
It could be four in the morning  
And you're making me trip  
My heart skip, skip the beat  
You know that this is amazing  
Please tell me why you're hesitating  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

I hear the wind in the trees  
And I'm weak in the knees  
When you're holding me close  
Got tingling toes tonight  
You got me so elevated  
You wanna jump  
Why you waiting?  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
I'm begging you, begging you  
Got my loving hand out  
Begging you, begging you  
Begging you, begging you

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Take the rope and climb  
Close your eyes  
Love will take you high  
We'll be sitting on top of the world  
Baby, you and I were born to rise  
So just hold on tight  
We'll be sitting on top  
Sitting on top of the world

Oohh oohh  
Oohh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oohh oohh oohh

Sitting on top of the world  
We will be, you and me  
We will be sitting on top of the world

Through the whole song I kept looking at Austin Mahone I think I was falling for him .

Austin Moon's POV

I couldn't help it the jeoulousy that was going through me right now . I'm pretty sure that song is based on him . I know what your thinking . No I haven't broken up with Kira I can't let her go she's bin there for me . I don't know what to do and now I'm here watching my Ally fall for a guy who isn't me.  
She had finally finished a soon as she came out that Austin dude hugged her I could see her try to hide her blush but her beautiful smile was still there . I remember why she smiled at me like that the way she kissed me the way she showed me her love . I loved Ally Dawson but I let her go.

She always use to say and I quote ' everyone deserves a second chance'.

I'm going to get that chance.

"Wow ally that was great" the other Austin said .

She blushed  
"Thx"

I got inbetween them Ally took a step back so did Austin.

"Yea Ally great song" I said

"Thank you" she said before walking to Trish . That left me and Austin Mahone standing there awkward.

"So what's your plan with Ally" I asked

"I like her a lot and I think she likes me to " he responded

I didn't response just walked away . Guess this will be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Heyy sorry i haven't updated thanks for the reviews. Anyways i dont own Austin&Ally or any songs on here . **


	6. Chapter 6

Austin's POV (Moon)

Ok its bin a week and we finishes our album But Austin Mahone needs to sing a song here I am sitting next to Kira yes you heard . Kira Star . I haven't talked to Ally though . Now stupid Austin Mahone started singing.

I notice before he started singing he looked at ally and winked.

I see you walk by  
Extra fly  
Baby where you going?  
Can I roll? (Is it cool if I come with you, baby?)

Livin' beach life  
Feelin' right  
You're the hottest everybody knows  
Oh oh

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Let's Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know  
Uh ha

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

When we talk, girl, fireworks  
Something like the 4th of July

You're super hot  
Fire hot  
Something like the sun in the sky (huh, pretty hot babe)

Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha

Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah

Oh, yeah  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now

Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah

Everyone applaused .

He came out and Ally went to hug him . How come I don't get hugs. Soon out of the blue he kissed her like right on the lips . If you don't know they have bin dating for a week now . I kept myself from going and beating the crap out of him .

We were finally finished and Mr. Dream tolled is we could go home. I seen they go separate ways .

As I got to mine and Dez appartment I had these lyrics in my head I grebbed my guitar and started playing it.

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should've have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

A tear rolled down my face as flash backs of me and Ally came back.

Ally's POV

As I got home I went into my room and played my piano .

Trish was on a date with Dez.

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did

And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did

And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

And now when all is gone  
There is nothing to say  
And if you're done with embarrassing me  
On your own you can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible!  
Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof tops  
Write it on the sky line  
All we had is gone now

Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible

I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did...

I didn't notice till after the song that I was crying and Trish and Andy were at my door than dashed to hug me.

Trish's POV

Me and Dez cane up with a plan to get Austin and Ally back together.  
Don't get me wrong Austin Mahone is a total hottie but Ally and Austin belong together.

Anyways as I got home Andy was just about to go into the apartment. As we walk in we see ally crying while singing. We hug her when we are done . Now is a good time to get the plan started.

"Its ok Ally look why don't we go out I heard of this cute karaoke place just get ready we can all go.

She was about to say something bit I cut her off.

Me and Andy went to get ready.

We soon came out Andy was wearing far jeans and a white shirt that said love to dance Ally was wearing dark blue jeans with a purple shirt that was half long sleeve with buttons and a black lether jacket I was in my usual cheers printed outfit.

I texted Dez where to take Austin. So far my plan was going great we arrived at the karaoke restraunt .

Dez was already 30 minutes late . Just as Austin and Dez get here some two guys come to our table and to say Andy and Ally were annoyed they got up to order some drinks for us I called Dez and Austin to our table.

"Who are those guys" Austin said he is jeoulouse.

"I don't know but Ally seems pretty annoyed "

Ally's POV

God these guys won't leave us alone trying to hug us olgoing us so Andy came up with a plan.

She went to the DJ .

"Wass up people now Ally and Andy are going to sing a song for two special boys" the DJ said pointing to the guys who just wouldn't take a hint.

[Ally:]  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right  
[Andy:]  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-  
[Ally:]  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot  
[Andy:]  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
[Ally:]  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
[Both:]  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

[Ally:]  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
[Andy:]  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
[Ally:]  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
[Both:]  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

[Ally:]  
What about "no" don't you get  
[Andy:]  
So go and tell your friends  
[Both:]  
I'm not really interested  
[Ally:]  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
[Andy:]  
I'm gonna count to three and  
[Both:]  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

[Andy:]  
One  
[Ally:]  
Get your hands off my-  
[Andy:]  
Two.  
[Ally:]  
Or I'll punch you in the-  
[Andy:]  
Three.  
[Ally: [  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
[Both:]  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

[Both:]  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

The boys gave us glares than walked away . I hadn't noticed who was at our table until we sat down.

"Hey Ally" it was non other than .Moon.

"H-hey Austin" soon everyone was talking .

"Dez Andy you wanna dance ok let's go" Trish pulled them as they went leaving me and Austin.

"Ally I'm sorry really I promise if you give me one more chance I won't ruin it please Ally I still love you remember Everyone deserves a second chance." He said

"Have you thought that maybe I moved on. Maybe I am over you. Maybe I let you go. Or maybe I'm really good at lying to myself. But its to late Austin I'm in " I said I said the 4th sentence without thinking . Soon I feel Austins lips on mine kissing me I was shocked then kissed him back.

I love him . Oh go I'm in a relationship. I pulled away.

"I-i got to go" I said running out grabbing Trish and Andy with me.

* * *

**Heyy**


	7. Chapter 7

Ally's POV

When we finally get to the apartment Trish starts to yell at me.

"Trish I'm sorry its just i-i-i kissed Austin and I was scared" I said

"Omg!" Both Andy and Trish squealed.

"So are you back together" Andy asked .

Truth was I didn't know if he still loved me.

"He loves you" Trish said

"Omg Austin !" I said worried about MY boyfriend who I just cheated on. Well not cheated but ugg you know.

"Yea yea we know its not a shocker he still loves you" Andy said

"No I mean I just cheated on my boyfriend" I said or yelled .

"Calm down Ally he won't know I mean please what's the worst that can happen I mean its not like anyone took a pic" she said sarcasticly .

"Ok your right I should just go shower than go to sleep because this has bin one long day " I said  
as I went into my room to get my PJ's .

Austins POV  
(Yessss)

Ok what just happened. I mean first I was talking to Ally then we both lean in .

Does this mean we are together again god I hope so.  
I don't know what to think. Ally could be freaking out I mean she does have I boyfriend.

I need to stop thinking about this I need to sleep .

I'm sure Ally will be ok what's the worst that can happen.

* * *

_**im so sorry i bin busy and i know its short but the next chapter will be longer i promise . Again im sorry its just im very sick and my gram just got surgery and i gotta be there for her . So sorry again so please review love you guys. 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely reader . Well today at school we had an assembly. Have any of you heard of the shooting in a school called Columbine High school I think that's the name . Anyways a young girl died there she was the first victim killed. Rachel Scott she died at 17 . She had a dream . To make the world a better place she inspired many people . To be kind and caring. Her family created what she always wanted they created a program called Rachel's Challenge . She was a very kind person she didnt deserve to die . So all im asking you is to take Rachel's Challenge look it up and it will tell you all you need to know . Her history ànd i hope you to can take Rachel's Challenge.**

**R.I.P Rachel Joy Scott**

**~crystal**


End file.
